Love is Confusing
by vyje
Summary: permasalahan yang di hadapi Chanyeol dalam menyikapi konflik cintanya. EXO fanfiction. Chanyeol X OC. Kris and other member EXO.


Title : Love is Confusing

Author : Vyje

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit humor

Cast : Park chanyeol (Exo-k) as Chanyeol ,Kris (Exo-m) as Kris ,Park Hyunra As Hyunra etc.. (member EXO)

…

…

…

"Oppa.." memanggil seorang namja dengan menepuk lengannya!

"Ne.. ada apa?" namja itu pun menjawab dengan cepat

"bisakah kau menghiraukan ku? Kau menganggapku sama seperti halnya batu kerikil itu .."

"Ne.. Mianhe chagi .. aku terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan handphone ku .."

" Ne arasso.. sudah lah oppa,ayo kita pergi dari sini.. aku sudah mulai bosan di taman ini

"OK !" Jawab namja itu dengan semangat..

…..

…..

…

….

….

Setelah meninggalkan taman,mereka pergi ke tempat parkiran mobil.

"Ehh..Chagi apa kamu ingat dimana aku meletakkan mobilku?"

"yaa Park Chanyeol .. kenapa kau bisa lupa?

"entahlah..!"menaikkan alisnya

Saat sedang bingung-bingungnya mencari mobil lalu datang seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap ..ala kris..

"Park hyunra?" panggil namja itu

"ah.. kris oppa .. mengapa kau disini ..?

"aku ingin mengambil mobilku,,Disana" sambil menunjukkan mobil mewah miliknya

"ohh,ne .."

"kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya namja itu

"aku menunggu chanyeol oppa mengambil mobilnya"

-* saat mendengar nama "**Chanyeol Oppa**" raut wajah kris berubah 180o ..*-

**KRIS Pov ..**

Chanyeoll … chanyeoll.. kenapa dia yang selalu merebut kebahagiaanku/? .. aku baru ingat Hyunra adalah yeojacingu seorang park chanyeol yang selalu menjadi musuh utamaku.

"Hello Oppa" hyunra melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah kris yang sedang melamun

"ahhh,, ne chagi,eh Hyunra!" kris akhirnya terjaga

"Oppa kenapa?" Tanya hyunra

-belum sempat kris menjawab,Chanyeol sudah datang dengan mobil yang tak kalah mewah dengan milik kris-

**Author Pov..**

Brummmm … brummmm … brummm …

"oh chagi kau disini ternyata. ayo chagi .. ku antarkan kau pulang?" tutur chanyeol

"ne Oppa .. oh ya kris oppa,aku duluan ne?"

"ah,, ne Hyunra .." pangkas kris dengan wajah dingin

"Kris,, aku duluan ya .. Bye !"

-.. Kris tidak menanggapi ,ia malah pergi dengan wajah santai ..-

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ..

Sesampai di rumah Hyunra-

..

..

"Oppa,aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ,, boleh?"

"ne chagi ..apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"kenapa setiap kali aku melihat Oppa bertemu dengan Kris Oppa selalu tersirat rasa yang aneh..?"

"maksudmu?"

"apa kalian berkelahi? Aku lihat oppa dengannya tak pernah saling menyapa,sering juga aku memikirkan kalian saling dendam?

_tiba tiba raut wajah chanyeol berubah seperti orang ketakutan_ wajahnya Pucat.. peluh dingin mulai menetes di lehernya.

**Chanyeol Pov. .**

Semoga dia tak tau masalah dari semua ini .- maaf kan aku Hyunra.. 'tuturnya dalam hati'

**Author Pov ..**

"Oppa.. jawab aku?"

"ahhh,, tidak apa-apa chagi.. mungkin hanya perasaanmu sudah aku pulang dulu,ne?"

"ne Oppa.. be Carefull .."

Cuppphhh .. chanyeol mencium bibir Chaginya itu dengan lembut..

"mungkin malam ini aku tidak menelpon mu.. aku ingin kau istirahat,ne?"

"ne Oppa" ..

**.. .. .. Pukul 19.00 .. .. ..**

Saat itu berdering handphone seorang SUHO ..

"Ne Kris .. ada apa?"

"kau di rumahkan?" Tanya Kris

"ne.."

"aku ingin bicara dengan Hyunra?"

"Yaaaa .. (ngebentak) bisakah kau menelpon ke handphone nya?"

"aku tak punya nomer Handphone nya"

"ya sudah .. tunggu sebentar ,"

..

..

"Hyunraa… buka pintu kamarmu"

"Ne Oppa.." hyunra membuka pintu kamarnya

"nih" sambil menyodorkan handphonenya

"kau memberiku I Phone ini? Sungguh?" Melebarkan matanya O_O !

"Andweh" menggelengkan kepalanya

"lalu?"

"Kris mencarimu.. sudah angkat saja.."-_- xx !

"Ohh .. Ne .."

..

..

..

"Ne oppa? Aku hyunra.."

"ohh..hyunra kau besok sibuk?"

"tidak,memang kenapa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,Bisa?"

"emmmhhh … bisa ,"

"ya sudah kalau begitu,aku tunggu besok di depan sekolahmu"

"Ne oppa"

..

..

"apa katanya?" Suho mencoba mengintai .

"ahh,, oppa tidak boleh tau"

"Dasar ular pelit" mengacak-ngacak rambut hyunra

"Kyaaaaa! Oppaaa …"

-Suho lari kebirit- … kaya orang lagi lari nyelamatin diri dari anjing tetangga

,,

,,

..

.. .. .. 07.00 .. .. ..

Tok ..tok .. tok ..

Hyunra membuka pintu ..

"Hai Hyunra .." sapa byun

"O_O ! Bengong"

"Suho nya ada nggak ?"

"aa..aaaaaddd…aaaa !" bicara pake nada sendat

..

..

"siapa dek?"

"Baaa..aaeekkkhh.. "

"kenapa kamu? Habis kesabet setan?"

"nnnn…nnggggaaa..aaakkkk"

-SUHO natap adeknya aneh-

..

..

Akhirnya suho pergi keluar ..

"Suho! Gimana penampilan aku?" Tanya baekhyun

"wahahahhaahahahahaha.. pantesan hyunra ngomong kaya orang kesabet setan.. !"

"emang siapa yang kaya setan?"

"kamu byun .. kenapa juga pake eyeliner ampe bawah kantung mata? Jadi mirip nenek aku tau nggak sih .."

"YA! .. Sungguh?"

"ngaca Sono !"

*Baekhyun lari ke dalam rumah suho, berniat mencari cermin.. dan melihat wajahnya*

"YA! .. tadi pagi nggak kaya gini .. nih pasti ulah Chanyeol..dia masukin apa ke tempat eyeliner aku?"

"byun,nih baunya mirip CELAK nenek aku deh,persis"

"KyaaaaaaaaAAAaaaa… CendoLLLLLLL …(chanyeol).. TEGAAAAA BANGETtttttt kamu sama akuuuuuu … Cendollll" Teriak ala Azan mesjid ISTIQLAL ..

..

.

.

.

Sementara itu . .

Kringgg .. kringgg .. (anggap bunyi HP hyunra)

*Lalu Hyunra mengangkat Handphone nya*

"HaLo,Ne Oppa?"

"ahh,ne Hyunra,aku sudah di depan rumahmu"

"ohh ne Oppa,aku akan keluar!"

"ne Chagi .. !"

*keduanya menutup telephone*

.

.

**Diluar rumah.**

.

.

.

"Byun,bisakah kau berhenti memanggil nama CHANYEOL itu? berisikkk …" sambil menutup telinganya

"Mianhe Suho .. jadi mataku ini gimana?"

"Cuci gih ,,!"

"kalo pake air biasa mah nggak bisa DoDoL !" EMOSI

"pake obat pembersih wajah punya Hyunra aja! Aku pernah nyobain,,rasanya ademm,wajah jadi mulus lagi" Bisik suho

"gimana cara mintanya? Dia terkenal pelitkan?"

"kita tunggu sampai dia ke sekolah aja!"

"Jarang banget kamu pintar suho?"

"Kyaaaa,, gini-gini waktu SMA rangkingku masuk 50 besar"

"OHhhhhh.. hehehehe" nyengir

.

.

*Tiba – tiba seorang namja tampan datang sambil ngeRAP. Mata baekhyun pun langsung menjadi EVIL ..*

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Kau ,, kau,, kauu .. yaaaa CeNDOOOLLLL !"

"weh,ada byun tuh,Gawatttttt" sambil membalikkan badannya

"eh cendolllll,, mau kemana kamu? Tanggung jawab nih"

"hehehe, sorry midori baby!"

"awas kamu ya! Besok kamu dapet hukuman"

"ok,ok,ok! Apa hukumannya?"

"Ganti rugi"

"pake apa ganti ruginya?"

"ganti ruginya beliin aku EYELINER 10 kali lipat"

"Busettttt dah! Cius napa?"

"nih udah cius,kalo masih berat beliin 5 buah aja! Pilih mana?"

"Ok! Entar sore aja aku beliinnya"

"emang kamu mau kemana?"

"mau ngeDATE bareng PARK HYUNRA" sambil ngelirik SUHO dengan mata indahnya

"awas kamu kalo macam-macam sama adek aku!"

"Ne kakak ipar" senyum

.

.

-Lalu Hyunra datang,dan menghampiri namjanya itu-

"Ayo Oppa . . ntar aku telat" menarik tangan Chanyeol

"Ne Chagi, bye Suho Oppa. . bye Baekhyun, entar sore aku ganti kok!"

Suho dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

.

.

.

Di depan sekolah Hyunra.

"Chagi , , pulang sekolah kamu ada acara?

"ehhhh.. ada Oppa!"

"ohh ya sudah, kapan-kapan aja ya kita ngeDATE nya"

"Ne Oppa"

Lalu Hyunra keluar dari mobil Namjanya itu dan masuk ke sekolahnya.

.

.

Sementara itu-

"Nah ini dia,, Byun! Ini obatnya"

"ohhh,, Biore **_women_**? Cius kamu?"

"mau bersih apa nggak tuh mata?"

"hehehe,mau!"

"Ya udah,pakai!"

"gimana cara makainya?"

"di puter,di jilat,di celupin"

"emang gitu ya? Perasaan di tuang dikit,baru di olesin ke wajah sampe rata,terus dibilas deh."

"ANNnjirrrrrrrr nih anak. Lama lama aku gaplok kamu. kalo kamu udah tau KEEEENNNAAAPPAA NAANYYAA? Busett dahh"

" 0_0 !" minjem matanya ya Hyung (D.O)

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di SMA Hyunra

..

..

..

.

.

To Be Continue . . .

_Annyong Hasseo,Vyje Cam bekh?/_

_Gimana FF Vyje yang baru? Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan:3_

_Nih FF tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Vyje,makanya Ceritanya agak Ngawur .. dan sebagainya-_

_Ini FF Genrenya Normal_

_Wekekekekek! Ya udah tunggu Chap selanjutnya Ne. Thanks For :*_


End file.
